Primary bio fuels produced today are based on corn and other grains, transesterified biodiesel from oilseed crops, such as soybeans and animal fats. Ethanol production from grains is currently the mainstay of the ethanol industry. Increasingly, however, there is a demand for cellulosic based biofuels. The inventors recognize the need for economically providing pretreated densified biomass products for use in a variety of applications.